


Castiel

by karlo1469



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469/pseuds/karlo1469





	Castiel

“Castiel,” he said slowly, when trying to get a point to sink in.

“Castiel,” he yelled, when fearing for the life of one of the people he loved most in his life..

“Castiel?” he questioned, when night had fallen and nothing but an empty bed was waiting for him.

“Castiel,” he begged, when Cas had been gone for a while in Heaven.

“Cas,” he whispers now, both urgently and tenderly and with gentle caresses and with hands roaming free and with open eyes and small smiles, never slowing down, never stopping the love flowing from his veins, never caring about any other beside the one person beside him.

At night he slept soundly and the days carried him carefree, finally safe and comfortable in his own mind, body and feelings.

He was who he was supposed to be.

The first time Dean had actually been rendered speechless, not able to whisper nor say the name he most adores, was the time he walked into their shared bedroom to find a resting Castiel, his bare back sporting small bruises and scrapes, but the thing that took Dean’s breath away was the big, dark brown, black, blue and slightly burned wings that were resting along Cas’ back.

He had tentatively walked forward and gently lifted his hand to touch the feathers.

Cas hummed, but pulled back after a while, clearly very self-conscious about his beautiful, beautiful wings. And then Dean asked a question that had been nagging him for years and years.

“What happened to your wings?”

Castiel, the Angel, answered; “I burned them on my way down through the Hellfire. They got ruined in the scorch, bruised and battered and burned on the way down. Hell left a permanent mark in my Grace. It got dented and thereby dented my wings.

I am not even sure I am a real Angel anymore, Dean. When I saved the Righteous Man I not only ruined my reputation, but also ripped a hole in my heart, wings, and grace. But I will never regret saving you, Dean. There is nothing I regret about my decisions towards you, Dean. The deal with Crowley, not going with you when you left Purgatory, I had my reasons, and sometimes I regret all the pain I brought you, but I will never regret what it all led to in the end.

I am happy here with you Dean. I don’t care that it hurts when I fly, that I have enemies in Heaven or that some Angels detest my decision to stay on Earth, to be with you. I don’t care about anything but you and our life together, Dean Winchester.”

"Castiel." Dean says his name with love and reaches forward to hold him in his arms. "Cas."

Nothing else needs to be said, because just saying his name is enough.


End file.
